Heat dissipation device for pluggable module can include a cooling fan, and the cooling fan carries out heat dissipation by forced convection to the pluggable module. The heat dissipation device with the fan is complex, and the heat dissipation efficiency is low. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.